DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant's Description): This proposal requests funds to assist in the support of the Fourteenth Biennial Gordon Research Conference on Mammary Gland Biology to be held at Plymouth State College, Plymouth, New Hampshire, June 15-20, 1997. This conference is designed to bring together scientists from a wide spectrum of scientific disciplines who share a major interest in the mammary gland. The scheduled sessions include: Major Questions in the Mammary Biology and Disease; Breast Cancer Genes in Mammary Development and Neoplasia; Estrogens and Xenoestrogens in Mammary Development and Cancer; Stromal and Autocrine Factors in Mammary Development; Prolactin and its Receptors in Mammary Regulations; Bioactive Components of Milk; Biochemistry and Molecular Regulation of the Milk Proteins.